Give
by Arkh
Summary: A story about Ginny who wants to end her day with some naughty fun... M rated, lots of adult content.


A/N: This story is pretty straight forward, it gets to the good stuff fast with lots of detail. Sorry for the rushed ending.

A voice was heard... The young teen looked up, the nothingness in the sky seemed to cloud her. But a voice she heard did belong to someone, another girl, or rather a woman. The woman was tall, slender, she was was clad in a tight green shirt and an even tighter and short white skirt, but it wasn't too short, itt was just enough to tease you. Her breasts were perfectly squeezed against the fabric of the tight top, they were round and if only she weren't wearing that small bra behind the clothes you would have seen her perfect nipples bursting and asking for more space. Her legs were as perfect as one's could become, they were the longest the teen had ever seen and they were glowing with an almost orange tint, you could see the light reflecting off of them at a perfect angle that accented how beautiful they were. Every curve in her flawless body was perfect, even her dark orange hair that flowed down was in a perfect curve, almost as if part of her body. The young teen was equally beautiful, or maybe even more. She had red hair that cascaded down her body. She wore a tight white blouse and a medium length red skirt . Her long legs were also perfect but half of the length was covered by the nuissance of a skirt and her breasts small but not too small, they were exceptional for such a young girl of only fourteen years.

_"Come on."_ the woman said, her voice soothing and grabs the young girl to pull her out of her seat. _"We have to go inside now." _The girl was in a dream until she heard the angel voice of the older girl, after spending a day of doing nothing but sitting on the large green fields of the Wizarding & Witchcraft school she realized that her day of vacation from school activities was almost up. The night had already drench the sky in darkness and filled it with glowing stars and she still hadn't done anything. As she was pulled up the woman began to walk away, and let go of her, asking to follow.

_"Hermione, wait." _Now the other stopped and looked back at the young girl who was catching up. They began to walk back inside, and as they entered the corridors the loud talking of the students was heard, you could feel the dread of the end of the first holiday vacation they've had since they got there. It was only supposed to be a one day thing anyway, but the students still wanted more breaks from their studies.

_"What a boring day wasn't it, Ginny?" _the teen looked at Hermione and simply nodded. There was something she wanted to do... but she couldn't place her finger on it, or rather, she didn't want to be able to. She felt dirty thinking about it. She wanted t spend a little bit of time looking at the older one's body. Her teasing skirt made it even more irresistible. Resistance was something she could do any longer. She was now confident. She grabbed the older girl and with force she pushed her against the wall. Some first years passed and thought they were fighting, nothing else. _"Geez, Ginny, what is it? You scared me." _Ginny didn't answer, instead she let go and purposefully pretended to fall forward onto the older's breast. Her mouth moved a little bit just to provoke a reaction, but not enough to make it known what her intentions were. Now the older girl felt it, her face blushed as she realized how good the small movement was but she suppressed it and made not one sound. She pretended like she didn't feel it, and that the younger girl must've been trying to say something. However she still felt wrong, liking the feel of the young girl's small lips move a very tiny bit against her. It was two thin layers that seperated the younger girl's mouth from her nipples. Ginny got back up, Hermione was relieved, she felt her nipples were almost becoming erect even though the motion lasted for only half a second.Ginny grabbed the woman again and thrust her into the bathroom with her. Not knowing what was happening Hermione tried to resist as she then was pushed into a stall and her knees knocked from beneath her as the close toilet seat shttered her fall. Ginny stood over her and leaned in closer putting one hand against the wall behind the older girl, showing that she didn't want her to leave. _"What are you doing?" _

Ginny didn't answer, instead she leaned closer and closer until Hermione's back was leaning on the wall with no where to go. Now her lips were so close to the beautiful woman, and the young teen began to kiss her. Hermione was shocked, but for some reason she let the girl kiss her. She resisted the urge to show she liked it by grabbing onto the pipes beneath the toilet with her hands, almost making her hands turn white as she desperately gripped the pipes. A wand appeared seemingly from nowhere and with a low voice the teen said, "Boundius Totalis" and the woman's hand were frozen stiff on the pipes. She smirked and almost laughed and she continued her onslaught of kisses. Finally she began to press her tongue against the lips of the older girl, asking for acceptance in. Without thinking, Hermione opened her mouth and was now shocmk more at how she was reacting to the situation. Her legs quivered and she pushed them close together as her only act of innocence during the whole ordeal. Ginny softly laughed as she kissed the silent woman, she felt in control as she never had before and liked the fact that the other was hiding her pleasure. The teen was aroused now, she had never been before, she only imagined it. She was a virgin but somehow she knew how to act upon the other girl. She knew how Hermione liked _it_ just by kissing her. And now she slowly parted the older girl's legs and slipped her hand up her skirt, it rested on the white, small underwear and she began to run it teasing the other girl. _"Uh- no, Ginny. Uhhhhh, no."_ said the older girl, trying, but barely succeeding to repress her pleasure in the movement. Hermione made a face as if Ginny was hurting her, pretending not to like the soft strokes of her underwear pressed against the entrance into her. She was no virgin and knew how good it felt to have something go into her. She wanted it badly but felt very wrong liking another girl, and a younger one, do it to her.

_"You're right..." _Ginny finally replied a few minutes later, and undid the spell that bounded the woman's hands to the pipes. But then with a quick whip of her wand she made the older girl unconscious. She wasn't done yet..

When Hermione awoke she found herself in a small room that contained a large bed with a small item at the end of one wall, but nothing else was there except for a metal bar that flew across one side of the room to the other side. She tried to get up, thinking what happened was only a dream, but then she realized her hands were bound with ropes to a chair she was sitting on and her legs were spread. But she didn't instinctively push her legs back together, inside she knew she wanted something... _but she couldn't place her finger on it, or rather, she didn't want to be able to. _Then a familiar girl appeared, now she was more than Ginny. She was a beautiful young girl. But Hermione didn't want to admit it in her head. The teen went behind the woman's chair and stooped a little bit so that she was level with the back of Hermione's head. Then she began to nibble at the womans ear and kissed her neck sending hot electric static into the woman who pretended not to feel the pleasure. After this she placed her right hand on one of Hermione's breast and squeezed... she squeezed hard but Hermione made no sound, she was again repressing the pleasure- no, it was a feeling, it was no longer pleasure but a sexual feeling. Pleasure felt good, this didn't, it hurt, but was sexual. Ginny was not satisfied and squeezed harder, making the fabric and bra that covered the woman's breast crinkle. No sound. She squeezed harder. No sound. She squeezed harder. No sound. Then finally, _"...mmmmmph, mmmph, mmph, uuuuhhh." _Hermione was trying her hardest to suppress her feeling and the result was four sexually pleasing sounds that made Ginny become aroused again. The teen performed a paralyzing spell on the woman and cut her binds. She brought her to the center of the bar and raised each of Hermione's arms and bound them to the bar with rope. Then she walked over to the bed and returned, now the item was clearly known. It was a grey vibrator, Hermione knew this. The young girl was happy she knew of this room, it warped into anything if you really needed it and it was perfect. The ceiling was low enough so that when Ginny tied Hermione to it they would still be at regular height when standing. So the teen took advantage of this and the woman's position. She slowly lifted the skirt to reveal the rest of the hidden, beautiful legs of Hermione. Then she turned on the vibrator and stuck it in the white underwear. The underwear was small and when the vibrator was in it cause the underwear to push it against the woman. Ginny grabbed the chair and sat and watched as the woman desperatley tried to stop herself from letting out her sexual moans of pleasure. _"Please-no, Ginny. uuuuhh, mmmph, mmph, mmph, mmph, uuuuuuh..." _Hermione knew she shouldn't have tried to talk, it made her want to let out her true feeling. But she wanted to get out of here, she felt embarrassed to like what Ginny, a young girl, was doing to her. The teen giggled a bit as Hermione began to let out her pleasure more and more. And just before Hermione felt she was about to climax the vibrator was gone and she was now wishing she could climax.

_"You want more don't you?" _Hermione was the one who didn't answer this time but she nodded her head in a 'no.' _"Really?"_ Ginny violently took off the bounds on Hermione and shoved her onto the bed and undid the spell. As the spell came off Hermione quickly began to get up and was going to get out but Ginny forced her back down and grabbed the wrists of the woman with her right hand and layed over her. She slowly moved her left hand under the white skirt, and under the panties and stopped when she reached the other's un-innocent entrance. Slowly she rubbed the outside and the woman let out a moan. She rubbed more, still teasing the other and began to lean down to kiss Hermione. As her mouth covered her's the older girl let out a moan into Ginny's mouth and as the teen's tongue pressed against her lips she opened them like before and let herself be dominated. Now Ginny entered Hermione with her finger and began to move it up and down, slowly, teasing her more and making the climaxing process take longer. _"Mmm, uuuuh, mmm, uuu... uuuh, uuh, uuh, uuh, uuuh", _was all the older girl could let out, she moaned and began to move her body in rhythm with Ginny's hand. And again, just before the woman fully climaxed, the young teen stopped. She leaned back from Hermione's mouth and put her wet finger into the older girl's mouth, making her taste the content in her. Ginny took scissors from out of nowhere and put them underneath the other's panties. Hermione moaned as she felt the cold metal against her opening. The teen carefully moved it around just to hear the woman moan more and took them out. Still with her right hand binding the woman's wrists she began to strip off Hermione's clothing. She threw the scissors away and slowly removed the short skirt revealing white panties. Ginny just looked at the long and sexy legs that were now kept together. Hermione then looked at the teen to see what she was going to do next and suddenly her shirt was pulled up just enough to show the full form of her breasts. With her free hand the teen squeezed one of the breasts hard and Hermione reacted with a loud moan. The young girl became more aroused by this and used her free hand to unbutton her own blouse. Underneath was a gray bra around her perfectly round breasts, and with two small clicks it came off revealing her pink nipples which were already erect. She leaned in towards Hermione laying her breasts on her mouth. She moved herself a little bit to make Hermione know what she wanted. For a moment the woman hesitated then took a nipple into her mouth and caressed it with her tongue causing Ginny to moan with satisfaction. After two minutes she took off her blouse and bra fully, discarding them to the floor and she began to suck on Hermione's erect nipples and softly biting them, at this point the woman began to let out a series of low moans, though some were caught in her mouth as she tried to supress them. The teen stripped of her skirt as she did this to reveal similar white underwear. She again used her free hand to do her bidding and put it into herself, this time she pleasured herself and moaned with the other girl. Ginny took her hand away from her entance and got up without releasing her binding on the other girl. She smirked and then tied Hermione's hands together with the same rope she had used earlier and moved to the foot of the bed where she pulled the woman's legs to the edge so that half of them dangled over the bed. Quickly Hermione pressed her legs together but Ginny forced her legs apart and pulled down her panties. Ginny put her mouth to Hermione's modesty and put her mouth over it and inserted her tongue in, moving it up and down taking in the small amounts of cum slowly inching out. Soon Hermione climaxed and moaned loudly giving sexual pleasure to the other.

With that Ginny got up and moved out of the room leaving Hermione there, both hands bounded together and climaxed... it was a fun day wasn't it?


End file.
